The invention relates to a valve for liquid temperature regulation, more particularly to a rotary liquid mixing solenoid valve which can control the mixed liquid temperature via a random adjustment of the mixed ratio of liquids having different temperatures.
Current liquid mixed regulating valves are generally used for the water temperature regulation, in which there is a manual-operated mixed regulating valve, with its cold and hot water pipes being connected to the valve body. The mixed ratio of cold and hot water can be regulated by way of a manual operation to regulate the outlet water temperature. The deficiencies of this method lie in: on one hand regulating accuracy is insufficient; on the other hand, when the inlet water temperature varies, the manual regulation should be carried out increasingly to ensure the outlet water temperature approaching a setting value. Furthermore, a number of the automatically mixed regulating valves generally regulate the mixed ratio of cold and hot water by way of bimetallic elements, memory metals or liquid expansion structures which are not only working as sensing elements, but also as executive elements so as to result many problems of an inconvenient regulation, a slow response, an insufficient regulation accuracy. Furthermore, since the predetermined temperature of the valve body cannot be varied by the quantity of electricity, it is rather difficult as for this kind of mixed regulating valves to perform an automatic control in collaboration with its peripheral units and to guarantee a long term stable work and a longer service life.
An object of the invention is to provide a rotary liquid mixing solenoid valve for temperature regulation, in which not only the predetermined temperature of mixed liquid may be varied continuously via the change of the quantity of electricity, but also has the features of a fast regulation, a high accuracy, and a stable operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotary liquid mixing solenoid valve having a simple structure, a miniaturized volume, a small power consumption, and a high working efficiency.
The rotary liquid mixing solenoid valve provided by the invention comprises a valve casing, a cold liquid inlet pipe, a hot liquid inlet pipe and a mixed liquid outlet pipe installed therein, a temperature sensing element and a control circuit disposed in the outlet pipe, a guardless rotary electromagnet rigidly mounted on a side of valve casing for control of the ratio of cold and hot liquids, a regulating block fastened on an epitaxial end of rotary armature shaft of the electromagnet, the regulating block being located between the end faces of inlet openings of cold and hot liquids, the block rotating in pace with the armature shaft, both side faces thereof capable of fitting with the end faces of inlet openings flowing cold and hot liquids in the inner cavity of valve casing respectively, either performing swinging at any angle or residing between the both end faces, the armature shaft being installed in a positioning hole of bearing case, and a rubber sealing ring being mounted thereon. A reset spring is mounted on said guardless rotary electromagnet, one end thereof being fastened on the iron core or valve support, another end thereof being mounted on a side of the rotary armature or an arm secured on the epitaxial end of the armature shaft. A regulating screw is installed on one end of the reset spring, for revision of the systemic error generated from various factors.